


From the Rooftops

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: “Okay, seriously? You’ve been pining since day one. It’s not even funny anymore, Asahi. It’s just sad."Daichi was right.





	From the Rooftops

“Okay, seriously? You’ve been pining since day one. It’s not even funny anymore, Asahi. It’s just sad.” Asahi chose not to remark, sighing instead, and toying with the loose threads in the hole at the knee of his jeans. He knew Daichi was right.

For as long as he could remember, Asahi had been in love with Sugawara Koushi. However, he had decided long ago never to act on it - he didn’t want to ruin the foundations of friendship he had with either Suga or Daichi. They were his best friends, first and foremost. Lately, though, Asahi was having difficulties keeping his feelings to himself. 

Suga was everything Asahi could have ever wanted in a partner. He was kind and caring, even with his devious, and borderline evil, demeanour. He had a laugh that made Asahi’s knees wobbly, and eyes that warmed him to his very core. Lost in his own thoughts, he never saw the shove coming. With a yelp, Asahi was unceremoniously pushed off the couch and landed with a thud on the floor. 

“Dammit, Daichi, what the hell was that for?” Asahi chose to just sit there, positioning himself so he could face both Daichi, and the man who had actually done the shoving. 

“That,” Kei answered, “was for being a lovesick idiot all over my couch.” Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine. Our couch.” Kei plopped down where Asahi had previously been sitting. Watching the two snuggle up on their new couch in their new apartment made him feel a little guilty for intruding. Then he remembered the months Daichi agonized over his own feelings for the moody little shit that was Tsukishima Kei, and he felt justified. He levelled them both with a look.

“Well, what am I supposed to do then, scream it from the fucking rooftops?” The mouth on Asahi still surprised Daichi from time to time. It had been a long time since anyone had, or could, call Asahi their glass-hearted ace. The guys down at the bike shop must have helped loosenhis tongue a little, too. 

“Yes, that would be a good place to start, though awfully dramatic.” Kei sassed right back. The challenge in his voice was clear. Asahi had two choices - snark back, or walk away with his tail between his legs. Asahi was not one to turn down a challenge, not anymore. He met Kei’s stern eyes with a glare and strained smirk of his own.

“Yes, brilliant.” Asahi’s voice shook with emotion. “I’ll just find the tallest damn building and shout for the entire fucking world to hear that I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with Sugawara Koushi. You can have a front row seat when I’m taken away in a straight jacket, or in handcuffs.”

“Please tell me you got that.” Asahi’s eyes went wide. Kei had that look on his face, the same look he got when he blocked a particularly tricky spiker. Well, shit. A moment too late, he noticed Kei holding his phone in his palm. 

“What the actual fuck did you do, Tsukishima?” 

“What you should have done four fucking years ago!” The shout did not come from Kei’s mouth. No, that shout came from his phone. And the voice was unmistakable. Within seconds, Suga came barrelling into the apartment. 

“What the…” In an attempt to stand, Asahi tripped over himself, falling flat on his ass. Which was just as well, because he could barely brace himself for Suga launching himself into Asahi’s space, sitting on him, and knocking him against the arm of the couch. 

“I have been waiting for you to sweep me off my feet for years, you ginormous idiot!” Suga placed his hands on Asahi’s shoulders, barely managing to conceal his trembling. His hands were a vice grip on Asahi’s shoulders. His eyes were blazing in frustrated exasperation. Asahi’s brain was sputtering. What did Suga just say?

“I… Wait. Huh?” Asahi was dumbfounded. Unable to articulate anything coherently, he turned to look at the other two. 

“We had to step in,” Daichi explained calmly. “It was getting ridiculous, and it was painful to watch you two run circles around each other.” 

“‘Around each other’, what the fuck are you talking about?” The words made sense, Asahi was sure they did. But he couldn’t comprehend them. 

“Asahi, look at me. Please.” Suga’s gentle hand cupped his cheek, making Asahi turn to look him square in the eye. “I have been very aware of your feelings, and I have reciprocated them every step of the way. I knew you were afraid of losing the friendship between the three of us. I waited for you to catch up, to hopefully realize we could have both; the friendship, and the relationship. I love you, so goddamn much.” Suga’s voice was a little watery. His trembling had calmed down. Asahi wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist.

“Okay.” Asahi nodded, his brain finally catching up to all the information it was rapidly processing. “You’re right, I should have trusted you, and realized this sooner.” He held Suga tighter. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long for this. Koushi, I am hopelessly in love with you. Can I finally kiss you now?” Suga smiled. 

“You fucking better.” Asahi removed one arm from around Suga, threading his fingers into the back of Suga’s hair, and kissed him mercilessly. It felt every bit as fantastic as Asahi had imagined, and then some. They pulled apart with a start as they heard Daichi clear his throat. 

“Yes, that’s all well and good. But can you please not make out in the middle of our living room?”

“Yes,” Kei agreed. “I’d very much like to get on with my own making out. In my own apartment. On my couch.” Daichi raised his eyebrow again. “Oh, for the… In our apartment, on our couch. Happy?” 

“Yes.” Daichi nodded, appeased. 

“Fine by me.” Asahi was quick to his feet, taking Suga with him, prompting a gleeful giggle. Oh. Asahi really liked that sound. “My place is closer. Game to continue this there?” Suga wrapped as much of himself around Asahi as he could, which was an easy feat considering how broad and solid Asahi was. 

“Absolutely.” He kissed Asahi again, for good measure. Kei groaned in exaggerated disgust. Once Asahi finally let Suga down, they really couldn’t get out the door fast enough. 

They quickly made their way to Asahi’s apartment, stopping for sneaky kisses, and tripping over giggles along the way. Asahi never once let go of Suga’s hand. And if he had his way, he never would again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
